ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Ara (Platinum)
|1st skill proc 0 = 30 |2nd skill name 0 = Still My Turn! |2nd skill type 0 = unique |2nd skill desc 0 = Adds 1 Extra Action to self at the start of next Turn upon proc of self's Active Skill (Up to 5 times per Turn) |2nd skill proc 0 = 100 |ability = Earth Boost III |quote 0 = I'm even stronger than before, hmm?! |details = Semiramis...When will you give me the antidote? Do you realize how much time has passed!? Thanks to you, I've almost even made it to graduation here...All I want to do is return to - It's going to take more time!? Aren't you even the slightest bit - Ugh...We'll again talk after school... |home quote 0 = Time to show you the real me...It is spring after all... Hey! What are you laughing at!? Huh? You seem awfully polite today, Knight...What's wrong with - Me cute? That goes without saying! Who knew I'd be this happy after hearing you say - What! Let's just look at the sakura! |illust = Tetubuta |CV = Akira Sekine |atk 0 = 7870 |hp 0 = 17250 |availability = |1st skill name 1 = Vernal Viciousness |1st skill type 1 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |2nd skill name 1 = Still My Turn! |2nd skill type 1 = unique |2nd skill desc 1 = Adds 1 Extra Action to self at the start of next Turn upon proc of self's Active Skill (Up to 5 times per Turn) |2nd skill proc 1 = 100 |quote 1 = I'm even stronger than before, hmm?! |home quote 1 = Time to show you the real me...It is spring after all... Hey! What are you laughing at!? Huh? You seem awfully polite today, Knight...What's wrong with - Me cute? That goes without saying! Who knew I'd be this happy after hearing you say - What! Let's just look at the sakura! |atk 1 = 8470 |hp 1 = 19250 |1st skill name 2 = Vernal Viciousness X |1st skill type 2 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 35 |2nd skill name 2 = Still My Turn! |2nd skill type 2 = unique |2nd skill desc 2 = Adds 1 Extra Action to self at the start of next Turn upon proc of self's Active Skill (Up to 5 times per Turn) |2nd skill proc 2 = 100 |abilityX = Skill Boost III |quote 2 = I'm even stronger than before, hmm?! |home quote 2 = Time to show you the real me...It is spring after all... Hey! What are you laughing at!? Huh? You seem awfully polite today, Knight...What's wrong with - Me cute? That goes without saying! Who knew I'd be this happy after hearing you say - What! Let's just look at the sakura! |atk 2 = 9070 |hp 2 = 21250 |gender = female |max evo = 2 |no trade = yes }} Category:P7 ★ Category:Medal exchange